The Mistakes We Make
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: Dino isn't minding his words quite as closely as he should around Hibari, and Tsuna pays the price. D18


I don't own the characters in this story.

* * *

If you never fall in love, then you can't have your heart broken, right? Then why was his heart shatering into a million tiny little pieces- sharp enough to pierce the rest of his insides and leave him trembling, weak and sick on the floor when not even the harshest, most dangerous battle had left him this bad. Why then, was he feeling so bad that a single word, that one word that _he'd _said, right before he got onto the plane able to tear him apart, drive him to his knees. He didn't understand, nor did he want to. He dragged himself to his feet, ignoring the pain that _really wasn't there damnit_ and walked away, leaving the stupid herbivores staring at him, their stupid mouths open and catching flies.

His phone rang, once, twice, then crashed to the ground, smashing into a million pieces as a bitter copy of what his heart had done just hours before painted in metal, and computer chips. He panted, the force of his rage rendering him breathless. Then fell to the ground, feeling water trickle down his face. He lifted a hand and wiped it off, angrily. He was so distracted, in fact, that he didn't notice when Kusakabe walked into the room.

"Kyo-san?" He sounded concerned, and Hibari turned away, "Are you-" A table crashed in the wall beside Kusakabe, and he quickly changed what he was about to say, "I'll just leave you alone then…" He left as quietly as he'd come in, and Hibari glared at the wall angrily.

_Stupid, stupid bucking-horse, couldn't do anything but so-oh-so strong and graceful even when he fell and he'd never seen a herbivore so close to himself and not-afraid and why-oh-why was he touching his face and then he left after saying something so ridiculous and it was all-his-fault and he'd better take responsibility but he _couldn't_ because he was gone and he was never coming back and who the hell did he think he was busting in like that and then just leaving and… and…_

Hibari collapsed to the ground again, heaving and sobbing, and he hoped that Kusakabe had gone somewhere else, because this was so frustrating and it would be even worse if he was right outside the door, listening. After a few long moments, he sat up, and noticed that Hibird had flown in at some point and was watching him with a concerned look…maybe. Then again, it was just a bird, what did it understand? Probably not much more than he himself did. Stupid Cavallone leaving him like this when he didn't even know what _this_ was. What a good for nothing tutor. Hibari snorted and stood up, ignoring the remaining ache in his chest. Holding a finger out for Hibird, he walked out of the room, jacket flaring out behind him and hair hiding his face for now. He'd go clean up a bit, and then it was time to bite some of the herbivores who he just knew were disturbing the peace while he was doing… _whatever_ this was.

* * *

Dino snickered as he listened to Tsuna's hysterical muttering about how Kyouya had gone crazy right after he left and now everyone was hiding to preserve their lives. Apparently he'd gone on a rampage and somehow his little brother and the rest of his guardians had been involved, and if the poor kid was to be believed, then they'd all been defeated at once.

"Tsuna-" Dino repeated himself more forcefully, "_Tsuna_ calm down."

The boy went quiet sudenly, and he heard a few gasping breaths being taken.

"So what your saying is that Kyouya-" He almost laughed at his poor younger brother when he almost _heard_ the flinch at the cloud guardian's name, "just went beserk and attacked anyone who even looked at him the wrong way a little bit after I left Japan?"

"Yes!" Tsuna's voice was close to being hysterical, "And Dino-san please come back and fix it because I had a feeling it had something to do with you and he won't listen to me and I almost got _killed_ when Reborn forced me to go talk to him!"

"Shhh. Alright, I got it," Dino smiled at Romario and motioned for him to wait a moment, "I'll do this as a favour to my little brother. I'll be there tomorrow night."

"_Thank you_ Dino-san, really!" Tsuna sounded so relieved that he just had to laugh at him.

"No problem, since I think it might be my fault anyway. See you tomorrow!" Dino hung up, then turned to Romario, "I'll be needing a plane ticket to Japan for tonight."

Romario nodded silently, and Dino smiled brightly at him.

"Now why don't we finish up my paperwork for the day so I can go."

* * *

I've been going through my story archives and this popped up. When I realized I hadn't posted it, I decided it was high time that I did (even if it is a bit belated). Think I should continue it?


End file.
